


I come to you in pieces

by apocalypticvic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Sadstuck, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticvic/pseuds/apocalypticvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought to myself : "hey, what if John was the one who was in love with Dave" and now here we are </p>
<p>it's kinda really shitty since I don't usually write down my ideas and such</p>
            </blockquote>





	I come to you in pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend who loves johndave
> 
> it's pretty short lmao.
> 
> here's a good song to listen to while reading if you want  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=owGzyBV8dEQ
> 
> I'm also really lazy with editing so sorry about that

There are tears in Dave's eyes when he says it, it's one of those rare times he's taken his shades off and John can see the beautiful red tones of his eyes "don't look at me like that." "like what" John says while holding Dave's gaze. "like I'm your everything" Dave says with a frown. "I don't know how else to look at you" the blue-eyed boy says with sigh. John knows that things are different now, everything's changed in those three years they were apart. he knows things are probably never going to be able to go back to the way they were before this stupid game, but he can't stop hoping that the feelings Dave had for him all those years ago are still there. he's always tried to deny it but as he got older he began to feel the same for the irony-loving cool kid that was his best friend. he wishes he could've realized how In love with Dave he'd really been, when he'd still had a chance to be with him. but Dave has Karkat now and If he's the one who makes Dave happy then John Isn't going to try and stop him. Dave's voice breaks the silence that had fallen between them "John...I- you can't. I can't be that for you, not anymore" "I love you Dave." there are tears leaking out of the corners of John's eyes now and Dave leans forward to wipe them. when his hands settle on the sides of John's face John leans into his touch slightly. "I'm sorry" Dave says, placing a kiss on John's forehead.

It's been weeks and the two boys still can't look each other in the eyes. they both act like their conversation never happened and John's sure his heart breaks a little more each time he sees Dave and Karkat together.


End file.
